Ultraman King
Summary A legendary Ultraman from the Land of Light, King existed even before the Plasma Spark and was part of its construction team and is one of the Ultra Elders. He is seen as a god-like figure to the people of Nebula M78, Planet L77 and Planet U40. Before Leo encountered him, no Ultraman had ever seen him in the flesh, although he would appear to many other Ultras thereafter. He is extremely powerful in the appearances he has made, showing he is able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by Commander Black without any effort. He is quite possibly the strongest of all the Ultras, having powers other Ultras can only consider 'magical'. Some beings of light have sought him out themselves in order to obtain power so that they too could be come Ultra Crusaders. King would test their hearts to show them if they worthy of his help. Despite the name, he is not the king of the Land of Light (being treated more like a God than a mere monarch) and he observes the evolution of the Space Garrison and the Ultra Brothers while meditating on a Planet where only he lives. He is supposedly all powerful and undefeatable, and he is said to have similar origins as Ultraman Noa. Despite being called Ultraman King, he confirmed to Ultraman Hikari he has many names, and that Ultraman King is not his real name, but he merely adopted it for his love of the human race. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Ultraman King Origin: Ultraman Leo Gender: Male Age: Over 300,000 Classification: Ultra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Resurrection, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Resistance towards Magic with his cape, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Creation, Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Created the space prison that he used to lock up Belial), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Is capable of transferring the soul and consciousness of others), Possibly Memory Manipulation or Reality Warping (By the time he pulled the universe back together, no Earthling had any recollection of what happened prior to and during its destruction), Space-Time Manipulation and resistance to them (Is capable of restoring the entire space-time continuum and is resistant to the effects of the Dimensional Eradication Bomb which was destabilizing the entire universe) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (His essence alone can be used to pull a universe back together, and is also capable of healing it all while being the only thing keeping it stable) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can run at Mach 3) with Massively FTL+ '''flight and reaction speed (Should be far swifter than any other Ultras), '''Omnipresent (He is effectively so when he is merged with the universe itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (In all of his appearances, King has never shown to be anywhere close to getting tired in battles.) Range: Tens of meters physically, varies from several hundred meters to several thousands of kilometers with energy attacks, Planetary with Telekinesis (Launched the space prison far beyond the atmosphere of the Land of Light which is bigger than the Earth), Universal via merging with a universe, Cross-Universal with Teleportation Standard Equipment: King Hammer, Ultra Mantle Intelligence: Unknown. Nigh-Omniscient (Is effectively omniscient within the universe he resides in due to his psychic abilities.) Weaknesses: Although he is well and capable of doing so, merging with a universe still costs him his consciousness, rendering him inactive during that time. Otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'King Hammer:' Ultraman King can shrink or grow opponents by shaking his hammer in a whacking fashion. His hammer can also be used as a physical weapon. *'Ultra Mantle:' Ultraman King's cape can conjure up objects and stop incoming projectile attacks with the item. *'King Flasher:' Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. *'Baptism Ray:' King can emit tiny, red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babalou's true form. *'King Spark:' This technique calls down lightning and was used to snap the Ultra Key in half and stop Alien Babalou. *'Revival Beam:' Ultraman King can revive dead beings with this ray. *'Teleportation:' Ultraman King can teleport any place he wishes by sheer will. *'Natural Disaster Ability:' Ultraman King can cause lightning and blizzards with the snap of his fingers. *'Telekinesis:' He can defeat his enemies without touching them. This is what he used to imprison Belial, creating the Space Prison out of rubble from all over the Land of Light. *'King Shot :' A beam originally only seen in games, the hand position is the same as the Specium Ray but it is stronger. *'Universal Merger:' King is shown in Ultraman Geed to be able to reverse the damage caused by Belial and restore back the entire universe. He also merges with the universe himself. This is done when King release a large amounts of light particles from one of his jewels on his body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Movie Characters Category:Gods Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kings Category:Hammer Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users